


How Heelys were banned at Starfleet Academy

by Storybookwriter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: #heelys, Gen, Jim tries to bring back an old trend, Starfleet Academy, spock is used as a vulcan cushion, why heelys were banned at starfleet academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storybookwriter/pseuds/Storybookwriter
Summary: Basically, the one and only time Heelys came to Starfleet Academy.





	How Heelys were banned at Starfleet Academy

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a Tumblr post I saw. It's a rather short story. And by short, I mean a little more than a 1000 words.

When the end of the day had come around and the last of the students that left for their dorms or whatever activities they had planned, Spock had taken advantage of the silence to begin to grade papers from his first period. As the pen of his PADD underlined an incorrectly conjugated word in Vulcan, his ears perked at the sound of a pair of stray footsteps halting in front of his classroom door. He tilted his head up, dark eyes resting on the figure standing under the doorframe.  
“Admiral,” He acknowledged.  
“Mr. Spock. I hope that you are adjusting to your new teaching post well.” Pike said, taking a step into the classroom.  
“As well as can be expected.”  
“Huh? No difficult students?”  
“All seem to be taking their studies seriously,” Spock said, raising a pointed eyebrow. “Is there a particular student that you are talking about?”  
“You don’t, but any chance, have a James T. Kirk on your list of students?”  
“I teach Vulcan and Romulan in the xenolinguistics department. Unless he is interested in pursuing such a career, I do not think I will encounter him in any of my classes.”  
Spock placed his PADD down on his desk.  
“Should be aware of this cadet?”  
Pike shrugged his shoulders.  
“Wouldn’t hurt.”  
“Admiral, how shall I identify this student?”  
There was a moment of silence.  
“You’ll know him when you see him, Mr. Spock.”  
~~~  
“Jim, what the actual Hell are you doing?” McCoy finally asked after Kirk performed what was the third 360 degrees spin on his heels. “Last time I checked, this was Starfleet Academy and not the figure-skating training stadium for the Olympics!”  
“There's no need to be envious of me. I can pass my skills on to you.”  
Mccoy snorted and rolled his eyes.  
“What are those anyway?”  
“Heelys.”  
“What.”  
“Well, something like them anyways.” Kirk added, raising his foot so McCoy could see the wheel embedded into the heel of his Starfleet issued academy shoe.  
“It was a trend in the early 2000s and I thought it would be fun to bring some of Earth history back to us.”  
“As well as all of the injuries that are associated with them,” McCoy responded flatly. “I can already see all of the broken limbs and concussions that are associated with them.”  
“When have you known me not to be careful?”  
“I have a file under my bed. Would you like me to get it?”  
“You have recorded all my adventures? I’m touched.”  
“Someone has to be aware of whatever stupid thing you did when you end up in the Academy infirmary. At least I can explain to the poor doctor who has to patch you up how it happened.”  
“How do you think my predicted trip to the infirmary will  
“Falling down the stairs if your dumb ass doesn’t stop spinning around like a top.”  
~~~  
While all information in books in the library was readily available in the numerous PADDS all over the Academy, Spock still found himself attracted to Starfleet Academy’s library. Seeing the books stacked on numerous shelves all around him reminded him of home. His parents were more traditional in the sense that they had preferred reading things from the pages of books rather than PADDS that were commonly used across the Federation.  
He had collected a few books to add material for his courses and a few more for his leisure time that was available. Going through the shelves, a few more titles had grabbed his attention. His hand had gone on autopilot and he had added the books to growing pile in his arms. He was not aware of how much he was carrying until he found the librarian smirking when he plopped the books down on the desk.  
“Busy day ahead of you, Mr. Spock?”  
“No more than usual.” He replied.  
The librarian, fully aware of a Vulcan’s little use for small talk, had continued the transaction in silence, humming to themselves as they punched in the names of the titles in the PADD in the desk.  
“All titles are due back in three weeks.”  
Spock nodded.  
“I will return them by then.”  
Exiting the library with the pile of books neatly stacked in his arms, the automatic doors sensed his approached and behaved accordingly.  
Spock left the library and turned the corner.  
~~~  
“Hold on.” McCoy stopped as Kirk skidded to a stop.  
“What?”  
“I need to go get a book from the library about Andorian biology. You can go on ahead of me.”  
“No problemo. I’ll come with you.”  
“I’m only going to be a few minutes.”  
“Why McCoy. If I had just met you today, I’d say you were trying to get rid of me.”  
“I don’t want the responsibility of looking after you.”  
“Oh come on!” Kirk spun on his heels. “I went through the entire day without incident.”  
“Not including all of the students you nearly crashed into?”  
“Nearly.” Kirk repeated. “Nearly is not the same as something happening.” He pushed himself off the tips of his does and glided backwards.  
“Jim, that’s even more dangerous and you’re approaching a --”  
McCoy didn’t even get a chance to finish his sentence as he could only watch as Kirk’s blond head collided with a stack of books. The momentum launched him forward and the poor, unsuspecting person could not regain his footing to prevent either him nor Kirk from slamming into the ground. Well, the man in the dark uniform fell. Kirk, with the full intention or lack thereof, had used him as an organic cushion.  
“I told you to be careful!” McCoy snapped, grabbing his arm and pulling him to his feet as Kirk patted himself down.  
“Arms, legs, chest...nothing broken. Cool.”  
“Of course nothing’s broken! You used that man as a human cushion.”  
The man had pushed himself up, collecting his books with one hand while the other was pressed firmly to his nose.  
“A Vulcan cushion, actually.” McCoy corrected himself when he saw green coat the pale skin of the man’s hand.  
Kirk bent down to pick up the rest of the books while McCoy touched his shoulder.  
“Is it broken?”  
“Negative.” The man replied shortly. The Vulcan turned his dark eyes to blond holding his newly rented books.  
“James T. Kirk, I presume?”


End file.
